A fountain speaker creates water dance effect varied with the melody of music or with the rhythm of an external sound. A user can enjoy at the same time the water dance and the varying colorful lights. However, the conventional fountain speakers suffer from many drawbacks, such as water leak that burns a circuit or undesirable water jet effect.